deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juken Sentai Gekiranger
The Gekirangers are a group who are the 31st Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the series of the same name which was adapted into Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Death Battle Fanon Ideas so far Possible Opponents * Burning Gundam (G-Gundam) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) History Four millennia ago, a Chinese martial artist named Brusa Ee created a fighting style that mimics animals: Juken. Brusa Ee came to Japan and took ten pupils to learn Juken, though the three of them believed that they should use the suffering and hatred from humans to increase their power, establishing the Rinjuken Akugata as the Three Kenma after murdering Brusa Ee. The remaining seven students joined forces to stop their wayward friends by using a forbidden technique to seal the Kenmas' souls within a bracelet while they become immortal anthromorphic animals. The seven, now known as the Kensei, created the Gekijuken Beast Arts school to ensure the Kenma could not be revived. But the very evil that caused the Kenma to thread a dark path influenced the life of a former Gekijuken student named Rio to restore the Rinjuken school. In 2007, Rio's actions force Kensei Master Xia Fu to establish the Gekirangers to fight the Rinjuken style's undead martial artists. But once the mastermind Long reveals himself and attempts to begin his endgame, Rio and his ward Mele re-aligned themselves with the Gekirangers to defeat their mutual foe. Death Battle Info Members Though he appeared to a feral child found near Jūgenkyō where the Juken style was created, Jan was actually a the sole survivor of a nearby village of Gekijuken users who were all wiped out by Long with the trauma inducing amnesia as he was raised by tigers in the wild. Because of his lineage, Jan's senses have been sharply enhanced to feel chi and his body is resistant to most forms of pain. Initially, Jan's Geki manifested as a "Tiger's Roar" before he trained in the ways of the Gekiju Tiger Fist style while becoming a rival to Rio. * Gear: Geki Nunchaku, Geki Sabers, Super Geki Claw, Super SaiBlade * Fighting Style: Gekiju Tiger Fist, Gekiju Shark Fist, Gekiju Gorilla Fist, Rinju Bear Fist. *Geki Beasts: Geki Tiger, Geki Shark, Geki Gorilla * Feats: ** Raised by tigers and out-wrestled giant pandas. ** Fought Rio a few times, their last battle being an epic fist fight. ** Gave the Gokaigers the Greater Power of the Gekirangers. * Flaws: - Ran Uzaki= Geki Yellow Born in a high-class family that owns a gym, Ran was recruited by Sha-Fu to work at SCRTC with her mother's blessing on the condition to undergo a marriage interview once of age. Upright and cleanhanded, Ran will do things always the right way with her heart in the right place. Mastering the Gekiju Cheetah fist, Ran is later made team captain of the Gekirangers. * Gear: Geki Tonfa (Long Baton mode), Geki Hammer, Super Geki Claw * Fighting Style: Gekiju Cheetah Fist, Gekiju Elephant Fist, Gekiju Penguin Fist, Rinju Hawk Fist. *Geki Beasts: Geki Cheetah, Geki Elephant, Geki Penguin * Feats: ** Bested Kensei Michelle Peng in a skateboard match. * Flaws: - Retsu Fukami= Geki Blue * Gear: Geki Tonfa (Baton Mode), Geki Fan, Super Geki Claw * Fighting Style: Gekiju Jaguar Fist, Gekiju Bat Fist, Gekiju Gazelle Fist, Rinju Jelly Fist. *Geki Beasts: Geki Jaguar, Geki Bat, Geki Gazelle * Feats: ** Bested Kensei Pyon Biao in a sparing match. * Flaws: - Gou Fukami= Geki Violet Retsu Fukami's older brother, Gou is Rio's best friend when they were studying under Dan together though Gou did not share the same values as other Gekijuken users. This resulted in Gou developing his own form of Geki called Shigeki. When Rio left Gekijuken to master Rinjuken, Gou considered it his duty as a friend to reason with Rio or defeat him. Forced to take the latter choice, Gou uses a forbidden Gekiwaza in an attempt to defeat Rio. But the Gekiwaza was flawed and Rio escape while Gou was trapped in a mindless werewolf form for fifteen years. Once regaining his humanity, followed by soul searching, Gou joins his brother and the other Gekirangers as GekiViolet. * Gear: GongChanger * Fighting Style: Gekiju Wolf Fist Fukami-Style *Geki Beasts: Geki Wolf, Geki Tiger, Geki Jaguar * Feats: ** Developed his own fighting style. ** Defeated his inner beast * Flaws: - Ken Hisatsu= Geki Chopper Originally meant to work with Ran and Retsu following his training at Jugenkyo, his family working at the SCRTC Meisters branch, Ken traveled aboard before returning to Japan. Though he can be lazy, Ken is a free-spirited man whose combat genius allowed him to devise a means to condense his Geki into a diamond-like blade via his technique Geki Kensan. * Gear: SaiBlade * Fighting Style: Gekiju Rhinoceros Fist * Mecha: Saidain * Feats: ** Mastered one of Juken's oldest martial art styles. ** Acquired Kageki during Christmas of 2007. * Flaws: Can be lazy. - }} Geki Beasts - Geki Cheetah= Geki Cheetah Stats: * Length: 38.8 m * Width: 12.4 m * Height: 20.4 m * Weight: 350 tons * Speed: 600 km/h * Power: 3,000,000 - Geki Jaguar= Geki Jaguar Stats: * Length: 44.7 m * Width: 12.4 m * Height: 19.1 m * Weight: 350 tons * Speed: 510 km/h * Power: 3,000,000 }} - Legendary Geki Beasts= - Geki Elephant= Geki Elephant - Geki Bat= Geki Bat }} - Geki Fire= Geki Fire A combination of the Super Gekirangers' Geki Beasts, Geki Fire embodies the primary Gekirangers' mastery of Kageki after being trained by the Kensei of the Master Triangle. While Geki Fire lacks in speed and agility compared to Geki Tohja, it makes up for it with vast durability and physical strength. Stats: * Width: 44 m * Height: 60 m * Weight: 3600 t * Speed: 540 km/h * Horse Power: 27,000,000 * Gekiwaza: Firm-Firm Knuckle Drop - Geki Penguin= Geki Penguin Stats: * Width: 7.0 m * Height: 15.0 m * Weight: 510 t * Speed: 540 km/h, Mach 3.6 on Jetboard * Horse Power: 6,000,000 - Geki Gazelle= Geki Gazelle Stats: * Length: 28 m * Width: 12 m * Height: 27 m * Weight: 750 t * Speed: 600 km/h * Horse Power: 6,000,000 }} - Geki Wolf= Geki Wolf - Saidain= Saidain - Rin Beasts= - Rin Chameleon= Rin Chameleon }} }} Feats * Defeated four of the Five Venom Fists and two of the Kenma. * Sealed away the immortal being Long. * Fought in the first Zangyack invasion, though they lost his ability to assume their Gekiranger forms in the aftermath while their powers were contained in the Gekiranger Ranger Keys. Flaws Gallery Prjf-masterred.png|Super Geki Red Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Animal Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Claw Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Staff Users